


New Year's Day

by serendipitouspeach



Series: Faded Memories [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Artist!Maya, F/M, Future Fic, set in New York, vet!lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitouspeach/pseuds/serendipitouspeach
Summary: Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you.Lucas/Maya.(also on ff.net under Night.Owl.34)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back. I can't get New Year's Day out of my head, so I started writing. Enjoy.

The music flowed into my ears through my headphones, blocking out any other noise in my studio. The volume was up probably just a dot too high, but it was just loud enough to drown out the sound of the other building occupants from down the hall. For a studio space, it was quite noisy. To some extent, it was understandable- some creatives were loud, some were messy, some were both. I probably fell somewhere along the in-between of that spectrum, but right now the last thing I was feeling was creative. 

 

The bass pounded in my ears as I stared at the mostly-blank book sitting in front of me. There were a few sketches littered across the spread, but, for the most part, it was empty. I held my head up in my hand, combing my fingers through my long hair, thinking about how long it had been since I’d had a haircut. A change would be nice.

 

A minute later the swell of the music grew and the beat of the music continued to imprint what felt like stomping on my eardrums. I closed my eyes and let myself lean into my hand. The music was just finally beginning to block out the noise and ruminations coming from inside my head when it cut out without warning; my earbud had been yanked from my ear. I whipped around, startled, feeling off balance as the music continued to pound in the other ear.

 

Riley was standing with her hands on her hips looking more than a tad frustrated not too far in front of me. I reached over to my phone on my workbench and hit pause and the music stopped. I pulled the other earbud from my ear and dropped them on the table next to my phone. 

 

“What the hell, Riles?

 

She huffed and crossed her arms. “Maya I’ve trying to get your attention for a while now, I knocked, I called your name, I yelled- nothing.”

 

“Sorry,” I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. I looked back at my sketches, “I guess I was pretty distracted.”

 

Riley shifted her weight, glancing over at the workbench at my lack of progress. Her brow furrowed. I felt my face flush, the stinging feeling of guilt returning. I reached over and closed my sketchbook before resting my hands in my lap.

 

Riley looked at me, concern creeping into her features. She let her purse slide off of her shoulder, placing it on the bench, before grabbing a spare stool to sit down in front of me.

 

“What’s going on? You’re not yourself.”

 

“Nothing, I’m fine. I was just distracted, I guess-,” I turned my stool away from her and back toward my work, “I guess today’s just not my day.” 

 

Riley was quiet. I busied myself with tidying my workspace, gathering my supplies up from their scattered locations and placing them back into their case.

 

I was zipping the top of the case shut when Riley spoke up again.

 

“You can talk to me, you know. You can tell me what’s wrong.” Her voice was quiet, gentle.

 

I paused. I opened and closed my mouth, rolling my lips in and biting down.

 

“There’s nothing to tell, just an off day.” I said zipping the case and spinning back toward her. 

 

I smiled at her but the two lines between her eyebrows remained. I turned back toward my things. 

 

“Maya,” She reached out and gripped my shoulder, “You’re not yourself. You haven’t been for a couple of weeks now.”

 

“I’m just fine, Riley. People are allowed to have off days. Call it- whatever, a creative drought if you will.” I shrugged her off. 

 

She stood up and I looked down at my hands. I reached forward and opened the sketchbook again, flipping slowly through the pages and hoping to god for a distraction.

 

“I can tell you’re not, though. You’re not yourself,” Riley started pacing. 

 

I rolled my eyes, continuing to flip through the pages.

 

“I mean, this is the least Maya you’ve ever been- well, not since right before high school…”

 

The footsteps ceased and I froze. My gaze bore into the pages in front of me as I realized that luck was not on my side.

 

Riley spun around, “Oh my god, this is about Lucas again isn’t it!” I squeezed my eyes shut. 

 

“Maya!” Riley began clapping, “Why didn’t you say anyth-,”

 

“Riley,” I spun around, cutting her off. Her applause stopped and she stared at me, the two lines in between her eyebrows reforming.

 

I reached around and slid the case into my bag before shutting my sketchbook on the male character study I’d landed on. I placed that in my bag as well, slinging it over my shoulder and standing up. 

 

“It’s an off day. Creative drought.”

 

I grabbed my keys off of the bench and gave her one last look before making my way out of the room and down the hall toward the building door. Today was not the day to face that battle.


	2. Two

“Hey,” I turned. I was back in my studio and was staring at my lack of creativity displayed in front of me once again.

 

I turned back around, picking up my pencil again and beginning to mindlessly scratch at the paper. “Did Riley send you?”

  
“Of course she did, but I didn’t have to listen to her.” Farkle said, taking a few steps into the room.

 

I turned back toward him and gave him a look.

 

He put his hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay, I may be kept on a short leash, but I do like to think that I have a small ounce of free will left in me. I came here because you’re my friend.”

 

I sighed and gestured toward the extra stool that was sitting kitty corner from me. 

 

“Sit.”

 

Farkled nodded and pulled the stool out, taking a seat across from me. I went back to sketching nothing in particular and I could feel his gaze on me without even looking.

 

“Are you angry?”

 

“No.” I replied curtly.

 

“Are you upset?”

 

“No, Farkle.”

 

“Sad?”

 

“No, no, and no to the next one. There, Riley’s questions are all checked off. You can go now and tell her that sending you as a messenger doesn’t change the answers I gave her.” I said looking up and pushing my hair behind my ear. 

 

Farkled smiled, looking down at his hands. “Free will, Maya. You’re my friend.” He stood up.

 

“One of the things that I admire most about you is your talent for embodying people and places in your work.” He said, walking toward the wall where a good amount of my work was clipped up for display.

 

He slowly stepped along the wall, pausing at a couple of character studies that I’d done while sitting in central park.

 

“When you draw places it feels like I’m there, even if I’ve never stepped foot anywhere near it. You’re paintings of people resonate most, though. It’s as if you know them- know part of their story. The part of it that they don’t know about themselves.”

 

He turned toward me.

 

“I don’t think you’re upset. I don’t think you’re angry, or sad. I don’t know how you’re feeling, but I know that you’ll figure it out in time.”

 

I pursed my lips and looked down at my lap. “How do you always know what to say without actually saying it?” I asked quietly.

 

“Some call it genius, I call it intuition.” He chuckled, making his way back to the table. 

 

“Come to dinner tonight at Riley and I’s place?”

 

I opened my mouth, about to protest. “Yes, he’ll be there. But so will I and obviously Riley too. Plus, forks and spoons are plenty good defense mechanisms.”

 

I let out a breath, “Sure.”

 

Farkle smiled and tapped the table with his hand, “Seven. All you need to bring is yourself.”

 

I nodded as he left, closing my eyes. Too bad I didn’t even know where to find myself.

 

* * *

 

I nervously rubbed my hands on my knees as I sat at the table in Farkle and Riley’s dining room. It was a nice place- much nicer than I could afford. My apartment was practically the size of their dining room and kitchen alone.

 

“Relax, he’s not even here yet, Maya.” I looked at Riley, silently begging her to save me. I tugged at the sleeve of my leather jacket and looked back down at my lap. The doorbell rang and my head shot up.

 

“Hey,” Farkle whispered. I looked up at him as he finished setting the table. He held up the silverware he was holding, “Defense mechanisms.” He winked and I smiled.

 

Farkle joined Riley at the door where she was taking Lucas’ jacket. I heard them greet one another and I stood up, standing behind my chair and gripping the back of it.

 

I forced a smile as Riley led the group of three into the dining room. She gave me a pointed look, nodding behind her.

 

She and Farkle made their way around the other side of the table toward the kitchen and then it was just the two of us. 

 

He smiled and I looked down, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Hey, Maya.”

 

“Lucas.” 

 

I looked up as a crash came from the kitchen. Riley popped up from behind the counter, “Sorry, just a plate. No need to worry.” She widened her eyes at me, looking between the two of us. I looked down at the table.

 

“Can I get your chair for you?” Lucas asked. I looked at him, opened my mouth to respond, and nothing came out. I nodded quickly, stepping aside.

 

He pulled the chair out a bit further and motioned for me to take a seat. I did and he gently pushed the chair in before taking a seat beside me. 

 

Riley came into the dining room followed closely by farkle and placed the contents of our dinner on the table. They sat down across from us and after a moment of everyone getting settled Riley exclaimed, “Let’s eat!”.

 

* * *

 

It was twenty minutes into dinner and I was pushing the food around my plate with my fork, listening to the conversation between Farkle, Riley, and Lucas. I chimed in every so often when prompted but I had pretty much kept to myself for the entirety of the meal. 

 

“So, Maya, how’s the painting going?” Lucas asked. There was a moment of silence among us, the only noise being silverware clinking on plates, as it was brought to light that I had barely spoken throughout the meal.

 

I set my fork down on my plate and grabbed my napkin out of my lap, gently wiping at the corner of my mouth. Now or never.

 

“Actually it’s not. Going, that is. I’ve decided to take a break.” I said quietly. 

 

“What?” Riley dropped her fork on her plate and the noise was sharp. I winced. I maybe, possibly hadn’t told her yet. Or Farkle. Or Lucas for that matter. Needless to say it was news.

 

“Maya, why?” Lucas prompted, “You’re incredibly talented, art is what you do, you’re great at it!”

 

I sat there, a bit dazed. I could feel myself fading, shrinking back. I set my napkin on the table and wrung my hands in my lap. 

 

“But what if I’m not. I’m not- I’m…” I stumbled. “There’s not much that’s special about me. A break will be good. It’s what I need.” I reassured myself. 

 

Silence. 

 

Farkle cleared his throat and reached for his plate and then Riley’s, standing up. “I’ll clear.” I avoided his gaze. He made his way into the kitchen and set the plates in the sink, turning on the water.

 

I pushed my chair back, the screech of the legs on the floor broke the silence and suddenly things were moving again.

 

“I’m- I should go.” I said, standing up and finally looking at Riley. Her face was veiled with confusion. I swallowed the bitter taste in the back of my mouth. 

 

“Thank you, for dinner. I appreciate it.” I said, moving briskly to the hallway from the dining room. I heard Riley’s chair scrape back behind me. 

 

I reached for my coat and bag on the bench that sat in the hallway and threw them both over my arm. I turned around and Riley was there. I reached for the door and her face shifted; the crinkle between her eyebrows resurfaced.

 

I pulled the door open and kept my face neutral. “I’ll see you soon.” I stood there for a beat before turning to make my way out of the apartment and down the stairs, finally letting out a breath I’d been holding.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for four months. Time is a weird concept, but here I am, back with another chapter.

It had been three days since I’d broken the news about taking a break from painting at dinner. I’d received a series of texts from Riley that night asking question after question. In line with my role as a terrible friend for hiding my choice to take a break, I’d responded with a simple “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I’ll talk to you in a few days.”

 

I didn’t really know what I was doing. I didn’t know why I hadn’t told Riley, why I’d decided to keep it a secret. I didn’t really know how I was feeling- about painting, about my career... about Lucas.

 

Things felt like a mess, so a break from at least one of those things felt like the right decision. Painting could wait. I could manage on savings for a bit while I took some time to reset. Things would figure themselves out in time. At least, that’s what I kept telling myself.

 

On the third day of ignoring everything and everyone I was awoken by someone knocking on my apartment door. It was a Saturday morning around 8:00 AM, not exactly a time at which I usually found myself awake.

 

Whoever was there knocked again and I quickly realized that they likely weren’t going to go away unless I answered the door. 

 

I rolled over and threw the covers off of my lap and stood up. Still groggy, I padded my way down the hall and through the living room toward my apartment door. I sighed and combed a hand through my hair before undoing the lock and pulling the door open. Standing right in front of me, bright and early on a Saturday morning was none other than Lucas Friar.

 

My eyes widened as I quickly moved to hide mostly behind the door. Ratty pajamas and a general lack of presentability were typical for me at this hour and I was not exactly proud of it in that moment.

 

“What-,” “Sorry,” We spoke at the same time. His cheeks were flushed as he shifted uncomfortably in the hall outside my door. 

 

I shook my head and tried to get past all of the questions swimming through my head.

 

“What exactly are you doing here?” I asked, still hiding behind the door.

 

“Sorry, I know it’s early, I should’ve texted or called or stopped by later-,” He rambled, looking anywhere but directly at me.

 

“Lucas,” I interrupted him, “Stop. It’s fine, I’m up.”

He finally looked up at me, his face a bit sheepish in concern. I stood there eyebrows raised, still waiting for an answer.

 

“I was worried about you.” My expression dropped. Now it was my turn to be sheepish. I looked at the floor and tucked my hair back behind my ear.

 

“I’m just fine, Lucas. You can go back and tell Riley and Farkle I said so.” I looked back up and forced a smile, he just stared at me.

 

“If that’s all, I’m going to go and get ready for my day.” I said pushing the door a bit further in front of me.

 

He quickly reached out and stopped the door, “Wait, Maya-,” He took a step forward, “Riley and Farkle didn’t send me. I came here on my own.”

 

Now it was my turn to stare. I opened my mouth to respond but he spoke up before I could say anything.

 

“Just give me a chance?”

 

We stood there in silence for a beat before I stepped back, pulling the door with me. I didn’t really know what I was doing, but something told me I had nothing to lose by letting him in.

 

He walked past me to enter the living room as I went to close the door.

 

‘Whatareyoudoingwhatareyoudoingwhatareyoudoing’ my brain felt like it was running in circles until Lucas’ voice cut through the silence,

 

“I’m really sorry for waking you up.”

 

I turned around and looked at him. He looked about as nervous as I felt. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried not to look like it.

 

“It’s fine, I’m up now anyway. Probably better to get a head start on my day than to sleep in.”

 

His expression contorted into something that was not quite worry. I looked down.

 

“I mean I guess I have a bit more time on my hands now, I could get some stuff done around here.” I squeezed my eyes shut. What was I doing.

 

“Maya-,” Lucas started but he stopped when I looked up, like I’d scared him off.

 

I tried my best to look as un-intimidating as possible. Hell, I was standing in the middle of my living room in my pajamas at 8:00 AM on a Saturday morning. How was I supposed to look intimidating in the first place?

 

Lucas must’ve felt otherwise because he swallowed his question and began to look around my apartment.

 

“Anything I can help with? I mean, is there anything you need to get done around here?”

 

I drew a blank; that’s what I get for quitting the only thing I knew how to do well without making any plans for what to do next.

 

“How about this,” I said, motioning toward the couch, “You sit here while I go and get ready and then we’ll figure out what we’re going to tackle first. I vote breakfast.”

 

Lucas smiled, “Sounds like a plan,”

 

I gave him a nod before heading down the hallway away from the living room. A sense of relief washed over me the second I made it into my bedroom and closed the door. I had no clue what I had just signed myself up for.

  
  



End file.
